The New Roommate
by Dts17
Summary: It has always been Sheldon and Leonard living in Apartment 4A but one day the two physicists cross paths with a 16 year old girl who ran away from home and Leonard invites her to live with them. But little did the physicists know that having a new roommate would bring unwanted trouble into their lives.


The New Roommate

Chapter 1

On the streets of Pasadena, California there was a young girl walking down the sidewalk carrying a backpack on one shoulder while in her other hand she had her cell phone. The girl was caucasion with long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a dark blue t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and purple flip flops on her feet. She was 16 years old and she was from New York City. She ran away from home because she didn't like the rules at home. As she was walking her phone rang. It was her dad calling her and he was screaming at her trying to find out where she was. Around this time is when Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter heard the girl screaming at her dad on the phone as they were walking back to their apartment. The two physicists decided to intrude on the girl's conversation with her dad.

Leonard says, " Is everything ok here?"

The girl frustratingly says, " I have to go dad! Someone just asked me a question! For the last time I'm not telling you where I am! Goodbye!" and she hangs up. Then she turned to Leonard and said, " Sorry. What did you say?"

Leonard says, " I was just asking if everything was ok because we heard you screaming at your dad."

The girl says, " Yeah everything's fine. My dad just wanted to know where I was and I didn't want to tell him."

Sheldon says, " Why?"

Leonard says, " Sheldon! That's rude!"

Sheldon says, " What? I was just asking Leonard."

The girl says, " No it's ok. It's because I ran away."

Sheldon says, " You're not from here are you?"

The girl says, " No I'm from New York City."

Leonard says, " That's on the other side of the country."

The girl says, " I know. I'm a long way from home."

Sheldon says, " So what happened at home that made you all upset?"

The girl says, " My dad wouldn't let me move in with my boyfriend Casey. Such an outrage."

Leonard says, " Well this is going to sound odd, how old are you?"

The girl says, " I'm 16."

Sheldon says, " You're right Leonard that is odd."

Leonard says, " Sheldon shut up!"

The girl says, " Well since we're talking to each other I guess I should tell you who I am. I'm Meghann Brissette."

Leonard says, " Nice to meet to you. I'm Dr. Leonard Hofstadter and this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

Sheldon stupidly says, " Hello." and starts staring at Meghann. Leonard then smacks Sheldon upside the head.

Sheldon says, " Ow! Leonard!"

Leonard says, " Stop doing that Sheldon you're freaking her out."

Sheldon says, " Oh? Ok then."

Meghann says, " It was nice meeting you guys but I got to go." She began to walk away until Leonard said, "Woah where are you going?"

Meghann says, " I don't know. Where ever my legs and feet take me."

Leonard says, " Well why don't you stay with us for a while?"

Meghann says, " Oh thank you Leonard but I don't want to intrude."

Leonard says, " No no it's ok. You won't be intruding."

Meghann says, " Well ok." and walked into the buliding.

Sheldon says, " Leonard?"

Leonard says, " What Sheldon?"

Sheldon says, " You just invited a complete stranger to live with us! I don't like this!"

Leonard says, " Sheldon don't be rude. Meghann has no where else to go. It's just for a few days." Sheldon thought for a minute and then he said, " Ok."

Cue the Big Bang Theory theme song.

The next morning Sheldon got up at his usual time, walked into the kitchen , poured himself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee and started walking toward the couch. But just before he sat down in his spot on the couch he noticed a lump sleeping under his desk. Sheldon set his cereal and coffee down on the coffee table and went to Leonard's room. He knocked on his roommate's door 3 times saying, "Leonard, Leonard, Leonard." Leonard woke up, opened the door and tiredly said, " What is it Sheldon?"

Sheldon says, " We have a problem."

Leonard tiredly says, " What's the problem Sheldon?"

Sheldon says, " I can't tell you. I have to show you."

Leonard yawned and said, " Alright fine." He followed Sheldon out to the living room and said, " Alright what is it Sheldon?"

Sheldon pointed under his desk and said, " Our house guest is sleeping under my desk. Why is that?"

Leonard tiredly says, " I don't know Sheldon. Just leave Meghann alone and go do whatever you want. I'm going back to bed." Leonard started walking back to his room but Sheldon followed him and said, " You didn't answer my question Leonard."

Leonard rolled his eyes and said, "Sheldon I don't know why Meghann is sleeping under your desk ok. Now just go do whatever you want. I'm going back to sleep." Leonard shut the door in Sheldon's face.

Sheldon says, " So you don't care that it's my desk?"

Leonard opened the door and said, "No." before shutting it again.

Sheldon sarcastically says, " Well thanks for your help Leonard."

Leonard frustratingly said, "Sheldon go away!"

Sheldon says, " Well alright." and walks back out into the living room. But just before he sat back down on the couch Meghann began waking up hitting her head on Sheldon's desk as she sat up.

Meghann says, " Ow! Son of a bitch!"

Sheldon says, " Meghann are you alright?"

Meghann shockingly says, " Holy sh** Sheldon you scared me!"

Sheldon says, " Well I didn't mean to scare you. Now are you ok?"

Meghann says, " Yeah I'm fine I just hit my head on something." She picked up her cell phone and noticed that she had several text messages from her best friend Leo Lemonselly asking her where she is. Meghann texted him back telling him not to worry because she is ok and safe. She didn't want to tell him where exactly she was because she was afraid her parents would track her down or worse: her mortal enemy Twister. Meghann especially didn't want Twister to find her because she didn't want Leonard and Sheldon to get hurt too if he found her. She knew that the two theoretical physicists stood no chance against her enemy because he is a tornado-wielding master. Twister was ruthless and unpredictable but the one person that is just as worse as him is his sister Rebecca. Meghann hated both of them with a vengence. She knew that if Twister wasn't quick to shoot you with his gun Rebecca would dismember you with her chainsaw. She lived in constant fear of them everyday wondering if each day she lived would be her last or not. She wished that they would just leave her alone but she knew that they would never stop until she was dead.

Meanwhile at Caltech, Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj were sitting at their table in the cafeteria eating their lunch and talking to each other.

Howard says, " Do you guys have any idea of how and when we're going to finish our guidance system for the military?"

Leonard says, " We don't know Howard. Unless Sheldon can figure it out."

Sheldon says," Why me?"

Howard says, " Because Sheldon you were the one who set us up with an impossible deadline in the first place."

Sheldon says, " Well that was before I realized I wasn't as smart as I thought I was."

Leonard says, " Sheldon, Howard, that's enough."

Raj says, " Can I just say something here for a second?"

Leonard says, " Not now Raj."

Raj says, " No really why are you guys freaking out? It's just a guidance system."

Howard says, " Raj you are not helping right now."

Raj says, " Dude have you forgotten that I'm an astrophysicist?"

Sheldon says, " I don't understand what the problem is."

Howard says, " The problem is you Sheldon."

Sheldon says, " Me? What did I do?"

Howard says, " You wouldn't shut your mouth."

Back at apartment 4A

Meghann was sitting on one end of the couch listening to her ipod when all of a sudden without warning the door was kicked open causing Meghann to jump off the couch screaming at the top of her lungs flinging her ipod and earbuds across the room. The two intruders were Twister and his sister Rebecca. They chased Meghann down the hallway to the bathroom and Twister locked the door behind them. Twister had Meghann pinned against the wall with his pistole pointed at her head and he was shouting at her. It was at this time Leonard and Sheldon were coming back from work and Leonard noticed that the door to their apartment appeared to have been kicked open.

Leonard shockingly says, " What the hell?!" Penny came out of her apartment that was across the hall and said, " What the hell is going on out here you guys?!"

Leonard panically says, " Someone just kicked our door open Penny!"

Sheldon worriedly says, " Oh that can't be good!" As the two physicists and their friend ran into the apartment Sheldon and Leonard noticed that Meghann was nowhere in sight. They began to think something was wrong because they noticed Meghann's ipod and earbuds lying on the floor against the wall. Then they heard someone shouting, "I finally found you and now I'm going to kill you!" Then Meghann shouted, "Get away from me Twister! Leave me alone! Don't you dare shoot me!"

Twister shouted, " Shut your mouth you little demon! I'm calling the shots here!"

Rebecca shouted, " Yeah so shut up Meghann!"

Meghann shouted, " Don't you dare come near me with that chainsaw Rebecca! Leave me alone!"

Rebecca shouted, " I said shut up!" Twister fired a warning shot into the ceiling causing Meghann to scream louder.

Penny worriedly says, " You guys it sounds like someone is trying to hurt someone else!"

Leonard panically says, " What the hell?!" and ran down the hallway to the bathroom. He pounded on the door shouting, " Meghann!" Leonard tried to turn the doornob but found the door locked because Twister was the one who locked it.

Meghann shouted, " No Leonard don't come in here! I don't want you to get hurt too!"

Leonard shouted, " What's going on in there?!"

Meghann shouted, " My psycho enemy and his sister are trying to kill me!"

Leonard shouted, " For god sakes!" and kicks the door open. Twister and Rebecca turned around and Twister shouted, " What the f***?!" Sheldon and Penny joined Leonard standing in the doorway.

Leonard shouted, " I don't know who you are but you can't just break into our apartment and attack an innocent 16 year old girl!"

Twister shouted, " You better shut up and stay out of my way!"

Leonard shouted, " No! Now who are you?!"

Twister shouted, " My name is Twister!"

Rebecca shouted, " And I'm his sister Rebecca!"

Leonard shouted, " Well regardless you need to get out of here!"

Twister shouted, " I don't think so!" and pointed his pistole at them which made Sheldon scream and run out of the apartment.

Leonard shouted, " Sheldon get back here!"

Twister shouted, " Alright that's it! I'm leaving and she's coming with me!" He wrapped his arm around Meghann's neck and began dragging her out of the bathroom toward the front door of the apartment.

Meghann screamed, " Leonard!"

Penny screamed, " Leonard do something!"

Leonard shouted, " Sheldon don't let him get out the door!" Sheldon came back in, shut the door behind him, locked it and stood in front of the door which made Twister mad.

Twister shouted, " Out of my way!"

Sheldon crossed his arms in front of him and said, " No."

Twister shouted, " I don't know who you think you are but you ain't messing with me!"

Sheldon says, " It's Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and you are not leaving this apartment."

Leonard says, " Yeah so just let Meghann go and then you can leave."

Twister shouted, " I don't think so!" Meghann elbowed him the chest which forced him to let go of her.

Meghann shouted, " Don't you dare touch me!"

Twister shouted, " Why you little brat I'm gonna...!"

Meghann shouted, " Don't go making threats you can't finish Twister!"

Twister shouted, " Say that one more time and I'm gonna...!"

Meghann shouted, " Sheldon open the door!" Sheldon unlocked the door and opened it.

Meghann shouted, " I call this one kicking you two out of here!" In one swift hard kick she kicked Twister and Rebecca out into the hallway making them land on their faces. Sheldon shut the door and Meghann shouted, " And stay out!" Then she walked over to the couch and sat down on one end of it( not in Sheldon's spot). She began to breathe heavily.

Leonard says, " Meghann are you ok?!"

Meghann says, " Yeah I'm fine Leonard."

Sheldon says, " Who was that guy that was trying to hurt you?!"

Meghann says, " His name is Twister and he is my enemy. The woman that was with him was his sister Rebecca."

Leonard says, " Wait so those two are siblings?!"

Meghann says, " Yes they're brother and sister."

Leonard says, " Well what happened?"

Meghann says, " Well a few minutes before you guys got home I was sitting on the couch listening to my ipod when Twister and his sister broke into the apartment."

Leonard says, " Wait so this happened when we weren't here?!"

Meghann says, " That's what I said Leonard."

Penny says, " You poor thing you must have been terrified."

Meghann says, " Yeah I was really terrified. I didn't know what was happening."

Sheldon says, " What I don't get is how this guy knew where to find you."

Meghann says, " I don't know Sheldon. He must have somehow traced my cell phone signal. Look I am sorry for bringing you guys into this mess."

Leonard says, " Meghann that's ok."

Meghann says, " No it's not Leonard because now he knows where you guys live. Which means he'll be coming around here messing with you guys too and this is exactly what I didn't want." Later that evening after watching a movie something unexpected happened.

Leonard says, " Oh my god Sheldon look." Sheldon looked down and saw Meghann sleeping on his leg.

Sheldon smiles a little and says, "Well isn't that cute?"

Leonard says, " Yes. Well I'm going to bed. Good night Sheldon." and walks to his room.

Sheldon says, " Good night Leonard." Sheldon turned his attention back to Meghann sleeping on his leg. He wanted to go to bed too but he couldn't bring himself to disturb his little friend. So instead he carefully moved her head off his leg and placed a pillow under her head. Then he covered her with a blanket.

Sheldon says, " Good night Meghann." before going to his own room. The next morning Sheldon got up and walked into the bathroom but he was met by a blood-curdling scream from behind the shower curtain. Sheldon screamed too.

Sheldon shockingly says, "Meghann?!"

Meghann says, " Haven't you heard of knocking first Sheldon?!"

Sheldon says, " I never had to. I always come in here every morning."

Meghann says, " Well now that you're living with a third person it would be a good time to start."

Sheldon says, " What are you doing in there?"

Meghann says, " What does it look like I'm doing Sheldon?! I'm taking a shower! Now could you please get out?!"

Sheldon says, " Well alright." and walks out the doorway.

Meghann says, " Shut the door please!" Sheldon shuts the door behind him and Meghann said, "Thank you!" Later that day Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, Howard and Raj were sitting in the living room eating pizza and talking to each other. Howard and Raj didn't know about Meghann yet. Meghann was hanging out in Leonard's bedroom playing with her ipad until she decided to make her presence known by coming out of the bedroom listening to her ipod shaking her head and hips to the beat of the music but she tripped and fell landing on her face.

Leonard says, " Meghann are you ok?" Meghann got up from the floor and said, " Yeah I'm fine Leonard I just tripped and fell on my face." She walked over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack placing it on her forehead.

Howard says, " Who is that?"

Leonard says, " That is our new roommate and her name is Meghann Brissette."

Howard says, " Ok and this is going to sound weird Leonard but how old is she?"

Leonard says, " She's 16."

Raj shockingly says, " What?!"

Howard says, " Ok and how did you guys meet her?"

Leonard says, " We met her when she was screaming at her dad on the phone in the lobby."

Raj says, " I think what Howard meant was how did she get here?"

Sheldon says, " She ran away from home."

Howard says, " Well why would she do that?"

Leonard says, " Cause apparently she didn't like listening to her dad's rules."

Howard says, " Well where is she from?"

Leonard says, " She's from New York City."

Raj says, " Where's that at?"

Howard says, " It's in the state of New York, Raj!"

Raj says, " Well how would I know that? I'm from India."

Penny sarcastically says, " Yeah keep up with this cherade."

Sheldon says, " Excuse me but I couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or if you were being rude."

Penny says, " Sheldon that was sarcasm."

Sheldon says, " Well alright."

Meghann says, " I'm going to lie down." and began walking away.

Leonard says, " No why don't you join us? We have pizza." Meghann thought for a moment and then she said, " Sure. What the hell." She walked over to everybody, sat down on the floor and grabbed herself a couple slices of pizza.

Meghann says, " So who are these two?"

Howard says, " I'm Howard Wolowitz."

Raj says, " And I'm Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali."

Meghann says, " Nice to meet you I'm Meghann Brissette."

Howard says, " You too."

Meghann says, " So Raj you have a doctrate too?"

Raj says, " Yes."

Meghann says, " What do you do?"

Raj says, " I'm an astrophysicist."

Meghann says, " Nice."

Penny says, " Well what about you sweetie? Do you have a job?"

Meghann says, " Uh yeah as a matter of fact I do. I'm a storm chaser."

Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, Howard, and Raj shockingly said, " What?!"

Leonard says, " Are you serious?!"

Meghann says, " Yeah I'm being totally serious Leonard."

Sheldon says, " But you're 16. What if you get hurt?"

Meghann says, " Sheldon I've been doing this since I was 12 years old. I think I know what I'm doing."

Leonard says, " So your parents just let you go out doing this kind of stuff?"

Meghann says, " Well they were opposed to it because they feared that I was going to get hurt but I manipulated them into letting me."

Penny says, " And how exactly did you do that?"

Meghann says, " I begged and pleaded while giving them a puppy dog face. Works every time." Meghann then picked up her ipod touch and began dancing around like a crazy teenager. Every once in a while she laughed a little bit as she was dancing. The song she was listening to was Holiday by Green Day.

Howard says, " Is she always so enthusiastic?"

Leonard says, " Yeah but you get used to it after a couple of days."

Raj says, " Exactly because she's a teenage girl." But just as Meghann was dancing around near the front door the door was suddenly kicked open with great force causing Meghann to scream and jump backwards on one foot. Twister came in and shouted, " I'm back!"

Leonard shouted, " What the hell?!"

Meghann shouted, " Twister what are you doing back here?! Didn't I tell you to stay out?!"

Twister shouted, " And didn't I tell you to shut your mouth you little demon?!"

Meghann shouted, " I told you to quit calling me that!"

Twister shouted, " No! That's what you are!"

Meghann shouted, " So you decided to come solo this time?! Where the hell is your freaking sister?!"

Twister shouted, " She's sitting outside in my truck waiting for me!"

Meghann shouted, " Get out Twister!"

Twister shouted, " No I ain't leaving unless you are with me!"

Meghann shouted, " Well I ain't going with you!"

Penny shouted, " Look can you just get out of here and leave us alone?!"

Twister shouted, " No!" Meghann kicked Twister in the shin really hard causing him to yell out in pain.

Twister shouted, " Why you little...!" and pulled out his pistole shooting it like a crazy madman. Meghann tried to get out of the way screaming her head off in terror but unknowingly got shot on the left side of her waist. As bullets were flying everywhere Leonard shouted, "Hit the deck!" as he threw himself down on the floor with the rest of his friends. Despite being wounded Meghann somehow used enough strength to finally kick Twister out through an open window to the street below where he landed in the tailgate of his truck. Surprisingly he didn't die from that. Once that was over Leonard got up and said, " Are you guys ok?" They all said they were fine.

Meghann softly said, " Leonard! Help!" Leonard turned around to see Meghann leaning against a wall with her hand pressed into her side and he noticed blood dripping down the side of her waist.

Leonard panically says, " Oh my god! Meghann!" and ran over to her. Meghann shifted all her weight against the physicist's chest as Leonard tried to help her stand up.

Leonard panically says, " What happened?!"

Meghann groaned and said, " What do you think happened Leonard?! I got shot! I couldn't get out of the way fast enough!"

Leonard panically says, " Sheldon don't just stand there! Help!"

Sheldon says, " Well if she's bleeding then I'm sorry but I can't help."

Leonard panically says, " Sheldon I know you have a fear of blood but this would be a good time to help right now! This is really important!"

Sheldon frightenly says, " Oh god!"

Meghann groaned and shouted, "Please Sheldon! I will die if you don't help me! Do you really want to watch someone die right in front of you?!"

Sheldon says, " Well of course not."

Meghann groaned and shouted, "Then would you quit being you for at least 5 seconds and help me please?!"

Sheldon says, " Oh Lord." Meghann collapsed to the floor while Leonard was still holding on to her and Leonard shouted, " Sheldon!"

Sheldon says, " Oh alright." The two physicists carefully carried their injured roommate into the bathroom. 20 minutes later they came back out and Leonard helped Meghann sit down in the chair in the living room.

Penny says, " Are you ok sweetie?"

Meghann says, " Yeah I'll be fine Penny."

Howard says, " Well care to explain what just happened?"

Raj says, " Yes and who was that guy?"

Meghann says, " The guy that came in and attacked us was my enemy Twister. He's a crazy, tornado-weilding psychopath."

Howard says, " What did you mean by ' here again'? Was he here before?"

Meghann says, " Yeah. Him and his crazy sister broke into the apartment shortly before Sheldon and Leonard got home from work one day."

Howard says, " And they just attacked you?"

Meghann says, " Yes Howard."

Raj says, " Well how did this all start?"

Meghann says, " It all started when I was 11 years old. I ran into Twister unexpectedly on the street and it seemed like he was already in a bad mood."

Penny says, " Well what did he say to you?"

Meghann says, " He rudely said, 'Watch where you're going!" Then I said, 'I'm sorry but who are you?' Then he said, ' Tell me your name first!' So I said, ' It's Meghann Brissette and you are?' He said, 'Well if you must know it's Twister!'"

Sheldon says, " Well what did you do when he told you that?"

Meghann says, " I laughed at him and told him how ridiculous his name was."

Howard says, " And he got mad at you for that?"

Meghann says, " Oh yeah he was so mad at me that he actually attacked me with a tornado."

Penny says, " What did you do then?"

Meghann says, " I retalliated by sending one right back at him." The gang was really shocked by this.

Meghann says, " Yeah. Twister's not the only one with tornado powers. That's another reason why he hates me."

Howard says, " That's a stupid reason to hate someone."

Meghann says, " Yeah! He thinks of me as a little demon who stole his powers! Which is so not true!" They continued talking to each other until Penny, Howard and Raj left. But Meghann had trouble falling asleep half the night so to try and wear herself out she quietly decided to listen to her ipod and dance around the dark living room. She was trying to be careful of her gunshot wound and making sure she wasn't waking up Sheldon and Leonard. 10 pm hit and she was still going. Then 10:30, 11:00, and 11:30 and she was still going strong.

Meghann thought, ' Come on, this is ridiculous!' She began to repeatedly smack herself in the head to get her brain to shut down but to no avail. Finally after 1:30 in the morning she fell asleep. Then at 7 in the morning she woke up and groggily said, " Good morning."

Leonard says, " Are you ok Meghann? You sound like you barely got any sleep last night."

Meghann groggily says, " I guess you could say that Leonard." She sounded like a walking zombie the way she was talking.

Sheldon says, " Well how late were you awake?"

Meghann groggily says, " You know what I don't want to talk about this right now. I need some air." She started walking toward the front door of the apartment.

Sheldon says, " Where are you going?"

Meghann groggily says, " I'm going to the mall for a couple hours." and walked out the door. Once she got to the mall she began to slowly look around. When she found a bench she decided to rest on it for a little bit. But then she was approached by a mall cop who gently tapped her on the shoulder and said, " Excuse me young lady but what are you doing?"

Meghann sat up and groggily said, " I have no idea."

The mall cop says, " Well do you know that you are loitering?"

Meghann groggily says, " Oh my god I'm so sorry officer. I didn't realize that was what I was doing."

The mall cop says, " Oh well that's ok. Before I ask you a few more questions, is it ok if I handcuff you for a few minutes? It's for safety reasons."

Meghann groggily says, " Sure." The officer walked behind her and handcuffed her. Then he asked, " So what is your name?"

Meghann groggily says, " Meghann Brissette."

The mall cop says, " And how old are you?"

Meghann groggily says, " 16."

The mall cop says, " Where do you live?"

Meghann groggily says, " Well I live in New York City but just recently I've been staying somewhere else here in Pasadena."

The mall cop says, " Ok and who have you been staying with?"

Meghann groggily says, " Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Leonard Hofstadter."

The mall cop says, " The two physicists that live in apartment 4A?"

Meghann groggily says, " Yes."

The mall cop says, " Do your parents know about this?"

Meghann groggily says, " No and I don't want to tell them yet because I know they will freak out. Especially my dad."

The mall cop says, " That's completely understandable." He asked her a few more questions and then he removed the handcuffs and said, "Thank you for your cooperation Meghann. That's all I wanted to know."

Meghann groggily says, " No problem officer. Thank you." The mall cop walked away and Meghann walked around the mall for a little bit. But then two boys walked up behind her and one said, " Well look who we have here Frankie? Meghann Brissette or should I say Dorken Brissette!" The two boys laughed and smacked hands with each other.

Meghann irritatedly says, " What do you want Francis?!"

Francis says, " Nothing much freakazoid!" Francis and Frankie laughed and smacked hands again.

Meghann irritatedly says, " Leave me alone!" As she began walking away she stuck her earbuds in her ears to listen to her ipod.

Francis shouted, " Hey!" Francis and Frankie tried to grab her but she shoved them off and began to run.

Francis shouted, " Get her!" and the two bullies chased after her.

Meghann shouted, " Get away from me!" as she sprinted around the mall trying to get away from the two bullies.

Francis shouted, " Get back here you little geek!" as him and his pal Frankie continued to chase Meghann.

Meghann shouted, " Get lost Guzman! Leave me alone!" Francis and Frankie chased Meghann out of the mall into the parking lot before they caught up to her and grabbed her. Meghann began to struggle against their grip.

Francis laughed and said, " We got her now Frankie!"

Frankie laughed and said, " Oh yeah!"

Meghann shouted, " Let go of me Francis!"

Francis laughed and said, " I don't think so! What should we do with her Frankie?!"

Frankie laughed and said, " Let's shove her in the trash can Francis!"

Francis laughed and said, " I totally agree!"

Meghann shouted, " Ok if you think for one second you can shove me in a trash can you are sadly mistaken!"

Francis laughed and said, " I don't think so! Let's pick her up Frankie!" The two bullies picked up Meghann and carried her to the trash can.

Meghann shouted, " Put me down you little punks!"

Francis laughed and said, " Sure thing you little geek!" before him and Frankie shoved her in the trash can laughing their heads off, smacking hands and fist bumping each other.

Meghann shouted, " I'm gonna kill you Francis Guzman! When I get out of here I'm gonna pummel you two!"

Francis laughed and said, " Ooh we're so scared! Yeah right you little dork!"

Meghann shouted, " Oh yeah?! Well let me tell you something Francis! I know two certain physicists that will kick your butt for this!" Francis and Frankie threw themselves on the ground with laughter before they got up and walked away.

Francis laughed and shouted, "Catch you later Meghann!" Meghann hit her fist against the wall of the trash can, threw her head back and frustratingly said, " Man can this day get any worse?!" She freed herself from the trash can, picked up her ipod and earbuds and headed back to apartment 4A. When she walked in she startled the two physicists sitting at their desks by slamming the door shut behind her and shouting, "Stupid Francis! Stupid Frankie!"

Leonard shockingly says, " Woah Meghann calm down! What happened to you?!"

Meghann angrily says, " You want to know what happened Leonard?! I got shoved into a trash can!"

Leonard shockingly says, " What?!"

Meghann angrily says, " Yeah! Two bullies that used to go to school with chased me around the mall and shoved me in a trash can! Which is why I'm pissed off!"

Sheldon says, " Well if I may ask, who were these two boys?"

Meghann angrily says, " Francis Guzman and Frankie Dickson! They're such little punkholes!"

Leonard says, " Ok calm down. Do you want us to call the police?"

Meghann frustratingly says, " No don't. They probably headed back to New York City by now. You know what I don't want to talk about this. I'm going to scrub myself." She grabbed some clean clothes and her ipod. Then she went into the bathroom to take a shower which left the two physicists to talk about what they should do about the situation. They came up with an initial agreement moments later. Once Meghann got out of the shower she dried off and got dressed in the clean clothes she brought in there with her. She then sprayed her ipod with Lysol and walked out of the bathroom dressed in a Black Eyed Peas t-shirt and blue jeans while listening to her ipod through her earbuds. She was shocked to see the two physicists standing there in the hallway.

Meghann confusely says, " What?"

Leonard says, " Ok first off take out the earbuds." Meghann gently took her earbuds out and shut off her music.

Meghann says, " Ok now what?"

Leonard says, " Now give your ipod to Sheldon."

Meghann confusely says, " What?!"

Leonard says, " You heard me."

Sheldon says, " I'm not touching that thing Leonard. She had her hands all over it."

Meghann says, " I sprayed it with Lysol Sheldon. It's not gonna kill you."

Sheldon says, " Alright well in that case give it to me." She handed it over to Sheldon and he put it away in his room.

Meghann says, " Now what?"

Leonard says, " Well while you were in the shower Sheldon and I were talking and we came to an initial agreement."

Meghann says, " Which is what?"

Sheldon says, " We were discussing the appropriate protocal for moodswings such as yours."

Meghann says, " Uh already bored." and began walking toward the front door grabbing her cell phone in the process.

Sheldon says, " Wait a minute, where are you going?"

Meghann shouted, " To get away from you Sheldon!" before she walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. The two physicists stood in the doorway and Leonard shouted, " Meghann get back here!"

Meghann shouted, " Don't even think about following me!" Once she was out of sight Sheldon said, " We are totally following her are we Leonard?"

Leonard says, " Yes Sheldon." and grabs his keys to his car. Once the door to the apartment was shut the two of them walked down the stairs. Meanwhile in the lobby Meghann frustratingly said to herself, " Who does Dr. Cooper think he is?!" Some random guy living in the apartment building said, " Is everything ok?"

Meghann irritatedly says, " Wouldn't wanna tell ya!" before she pushed the door open and walked outside. She started walking down the sidewalk away from the building. Less than 15 minutes later the two physicists entered the lobby and Leonard said, "Excuse me did you happen to see a teenage girl walk by here by any chance?"

The dude said, " Yeah I saw her. I ask her if everything was ok and she simply said, ' Wouldn't wanna tell ya!' She seemed pretty irritated about something."

Leonard says, " Well did you see which way she went?"

The dude says, " I think she left the building."

Leonard says, " Thank you. Come on Sheldon let's go." They walked outside to Leonard's car and got in. As Leonard drove around Pasadena aimlessly looking for Meghann he tried calling her cell phone several times but got no answer.

Leonard frustratingly says, " Damn it! She's not answering her cell phone! I'm telling you Sheldon she's going to be in so much trouble when we find her!"

Sheldon says, " She's already in enough trouble Leonard." Meanwhile at the park near the apartment building Meghann was sitting up in a tree trying to clear her thoughts and emotions. As she was sitting there listening to the windy breeze she started singing Dance Like Yo Daddy by Meghan Trainor but she stopped when she heard a car door slam shut in the distance. It was at time that she saw Sheldon and Leonard below her looking for her.

Meghann thought, ' Please don't look up.' but her thoughts were shattered by the ear-splitting sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and it was her boyfriend Casey. She answered the phone and quietly said, " Casey this is not a good time to call right now!" Upon hearing this Leonard looked up and said, " There she is Sheldon. Meghann what are you doing in a tree?"

Meghann says, " I'm going to have to call you back later Casey. Love you. Bye." and hangs up the phone.

Meghann frustratingly says, " I told you two not to follow me!"

Leonard says, " Yeah well that was not an option. We were going to follow you no matter what you said. Anyway you didn't answer my question. What are you doing in a tree?"

Meghann frustratingly says, " I told you it was to get away from Sheldon!"

Leonard says, " Well regardless we're still not finished with this conversation so get down here! We're going back to the apartment!"

Meghann frustratingly says, " Not listening Leonard!"

Leonard irritatedly says, " Oh so now you're going to be rebellious and not listen to me?!"

Meghann irritatedly says, " Yes because I'm a teenage girl and I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Sheldon says, " Excuse me but how dare you speak to us like that."

Meghann irritatedly says, " I don't care Sheldon leave me alone!"

Sheldon says, " Alright I didn't want to have to resort to this but you leave me no choice. I'm going to climb up this tree and pull you out of it."

Meghann shouted, " You come up here Sheldon and I'm gonna pop your head off like popcorn!"

Sheldon says, " Don't threaten me. You are just getting yourself in more trouble than you already are in." Sheldon applied latex gloves to his hands and began climbing up the tree.

Meghann shouted, " I'm warning you Sheldon don't come up here!"

Sheldon says, " I will pull you out of this tree dragging you kicking and screaming to Leonard's car if I have to."

Meghann shouted, " I'm not 3 years old Sheldon I'm 16!" But when she didn't get a response back she looked down but didn't see Sheldon anywhere.

Meghann confusely said, " What the hell?!" As soon as she said that a voice behind her said, " Bazinga." which made her turn her head around screaming her head off almost making her fall out of the tree. As she held onto the tree branch she shouted, " Sheldon!"


End file.
